The Mystic
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: RoaringTwentiesAU. The year is 1925. Elena Gilbert's life has already undergone drastic changes. After her parents death, her new guardians opened The Mystic, Mystic Fall's first and only speakeasy...but more change is yet to come as her now former boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore gives into his ripper instincts and befriends some very dangerous, and very powerful, Original vampires. DE
1. Farewell Blues

**The Mystic**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to ZZ Ward...it's like modern Jazz/Rock. ;)

A/N RoaringTwentiesAU. The year is 1925. Elena Gilbert's life has already undergone drastic changes. After her parents death, her new guardians opened _The Mystic, _Mystic Fall's first and only speakeasy...but more change is yet to come as her now former boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore gives into his ripper instincts and befriends some very dangerous, and very powerful, Original vampires. As if that isn't bad enough, Elena finds herself inexorably drawn to Stefan's bad-boy older bother, Damon. **Delena and Klaroline centric. (With some allusions to Stebekah, Mabekah, and Beremy.)**

Just to clear some things up, in this alternate story, Elena has never met Damon. (Someone else's blood turned Caroline.) Also, Jenna and Alaric are still alive (and married.) Everything else should be self-explanatory. I hope you enjoy. ;)

* * *

The Mystic

_~ Saturday, September 16, 1925~_

Elena walked into the club with a look of pure determination on her face. She was dressed in her best finery, a white flapper dress studded with beads and a matching headband. She wasn't one to use her femininity for manipulation, but considering the current situation, she'd felt it was a necessary evil.

The club was alive with the sounds of jazz...the band was playing a familiar tune, fronted by the glitzy vocals of Caroline Forbes, one of Elena's closest friends, and, Mystic Falls' most recent member of the living-and-not-really-so-dead society. A vampire.

Despite the dark, smoky atmosphere of the club, Caroline caught Elena's eye and smiled in greeting. Fortunately for her, one of the perks of being a vampire included enhanced eye-sight. Elena managed a little wave, but she couldn't make herself smile. Not after what she had just found out.

Her boyfriend, who just so happened to be another member of the living not-really-so-dead society, Stefan Salvatore, had gone off the deep end; he had killed someone. No, not just someone…multiple _someones. _Elena scanned the crowd, glossing over the dancing couples, the gamblers, and the half-drunk girls. Finally, her eyes settled on the open bar. Stefan wasn't in the main room, but that didn't mean he wasn't _around._ _The Mystic_ was the only speakeasy in Mystic Falls. Despite its infamous reputation among the citizens, no one bothered to police the place. It was a pivotal meeting spot in the quiet Virginian city. Of course, it helps that its owners bribed the sheriff into "looking the other way." There was no where else Stefan _could_ be. Elena had already been to the boarding house. This was her last chance. She had to talk to him before it was too late.

She sauntered up the bar, ignoring all of the cat-calls thrown her way by the drunk middle-aged men at the gambling tables. Elena knew no one would dare touch her in _The Mystic_- her guardians owned the club.

As if on cue, her aunt Jenna came up behind the bar," Elena…what are you doing here?" She was idly washing a chipped wine-glass with a cleaning rag, a look of worry on her face. Elena usually spent her Saturdays with Stefan," I thought you'd be with your boyfriend."

Elena sighed, taking a seat on an empty bar-stool," That's why I'm here. I can't find him. Has he come in here?"

Jenna frowned," I've been in the back most of the night. I just came up here to watch the counter for Matt while he took a break."

Matt worked as the speakeasy's bartender, but Elena had known him a lot longer than club had been open. They'd practically grown up together. "Well, do you know where Matt went? Maybe he's seen something…"

Jenna pointed to a booth on the far-side of the room," I think he's in that one."

Elena nodded, turning around," Thanks, Jenna."

"Good luck."

Elena sighed," I think I'm going to need it."

She made her way to the booth, anxiously twisting a curl of brown hair that had fallen from her up-do. Most girls sported a bob, but Elena hadn't bothered to chop her hair off. Her mom had always loved to brush her long hair, and somehow, after the accident, Elena hadn't had the heart to cut it just to be "fashionable."

When Elena reached the booth, both Matt and her younger brother, Jeremy were sitting there with two intoxicated flappers wedged between them, stuffing their faces with as much food as they could at one time.

Elena smirked," Who knew bartending could work up such an appetite?"

Jeremy spluttered, hastily taking a swig of his drink," Elena! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Stefan, but then, I happened upon you and your new…_friends_," Elena gave the girls a look she hoped seemed at least _a little_ menacing.

It was strange watching her brother grow up…and she didn't even want to think about what he'd been doing with the blonde-bobbed half-gone flapper. The girl was completely oblivious to Elena's obvious dislike of her. Instead, she giggled, and leaned forward to nibble on Jeremy's ear.

Jeremy shrugged, turning slightly red," What can I say? The ladies love a good bartender."

Elena sighed, exasperated," Look, I'm not here to lecture you. I wanted to ask Matt if he'd seen Stefan." She turned to Matt, expectantly.

He was stone still," Elena…Stefan just walked in," He nodded slightly in the direction of the door," And he's not alone."

Elena's heart jumped, and even though she was dreading what she would see, she forced herself to turn toward the entrance.

_And there he was. _

Stefan was dressed in a tailored suit, matching from head to toe, with a blonde woman on his arm, and a man who resembled the girl so closely they had to be related, on his other side.

Elena had never seen them before, but she could tell they were different. They weren't human. Typically, that didn't put her on edge, but there was something _dangerous _about the two newcomers. Even by vampire standards they seemed different, more powerful.

That should have been her first indicator to stay away, but Elena couldn't stop herself. She couldn't sit back and watch Stefan parade around with another girl on his arm.

She marched across the room, making a point to ignore Matt and Jeremy's warnings. Flappers and men alike jumped out of her way, as if they _knew_ what was about to happen.

"Stefan?"

The crowd seemed to hush, awaiting his reaction. Stefan fixed her with a slightly-annoyed look," Oh, Elena. I didn't expect you to be here."

Elena tried to ignore the intense stares of his companions," Where did you expect me to be? I was worried." Her gaze traveled to the woman on Stefan's arm. Her lips were stretched in a smile so smug Elena almost wanted to slap it off her face, but even she wasn't _that_ stupid. Instead she focused her attention on Stefan and continued," I'm your _girlfriend._ Am I not allowed to be worried?"

The woman snorted, rather rudely, at Elena's little comment, but Stefan ignored her," I was busy."

"I know," Elena replied her voice steely and resolved," I heard about how _busy_ you were. How could you do that? I thought you didn't," She lowered her voice," _kill people_."

The blonde woman laughed, a bit too loudly," Really? This is just hilarious. Stefan's a vampire, _of course_ he kills people." She leaned down, putting her mouth next to Elena's ear," And I'll let you in on a little secret, _he likes it_."

Elena shot backward, glowering at the woman," That's not true." She paused, turning back to Stefan," Is it?"

Stefan just grinned, looking annoyingly guilty," Sorry, Elena. Things have changed. Klaus, here," Stefan clapped a hand on the blonde man's back," has reminded me what _exactly_ it means to be a vampire."

Before Elena could so much as blink, the girl was in front of her, smirking," And, in case you were waiting for a formal introduction, I'm Rebekah, Stefan's _new _girlfriend."

Klaus laughed, a deep, intimidating sound," That's my sister for you, always marking her territory," he gave Rebekah a disapproving look," Don't pay attention to her, Elena. Her bark is much worse than her bite, I can assure you."

Elena wasn't assured by anything Klaus said. She didn't trust him or Rebekah…or their silky voices and exotic accents.

She wanted to say just that, but she couldn't. It was like she was frozen. Stefan wasn't like this. This wasn't him. Why was he acting this way? Rebekah was leaning all over him, kissing him, holding his hand possessively…and it made Elena sick.

She threw Stefan one last, pleading look," What's happened to you? The Stefan I know wouldn't do things like this."

Stefan stared down at her for a moment, but instead of answering, he just let Rebekah pull him away. Klaus lingered a bit longer, staring at Elena in an unnerving way that made her skin crawl.

"Don't take that to heart, Stefan's always been a bit of a jack ass if you ask me."

Elena spun around, fully prepared to slap the owner of the snarky voice in the face, but stopped short when she actually _saw_ him. He bore a slight resemblance to Stefan, but Elena couldn't quite pinpoint which features made them look alike. The man in front of her was paler than Stefan…and his eyes were a piercing blue, whereas Stefan's were green. For all intents and purposes, they had very little in common, but Elena's couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

Despite her misgivings, she asked," And how do _you_ know Stefan?"

The stranger smirked," You could say we have a long history. _We're like brothers_."

Suddenly, realization dawned on Elena. Stefan had mentioned his older brother once or twice during their relationship. According to him, his brother was something dark and manipulative, almost inhuman, and Elena had to admit that there did seem to be something….dangerous about the man in front of her. He looked like trouble…wrapped in a deliciously _too_-attractive package.

"You're…Damon?"

Damon quirked a slanted smile," Ah, I see you've heard of me. All good things, I hope."

His arrogance was beyond annoying, but despite herself, Elena was smiling," If by good you mean _terrible,_ then yes."

Damon's eyes seemed to glitter under the low-lights," At least you've heard of me."

Elena shrugged, trying not to stare at his eyes, lest she lose herself in them. She didn't trust Damon anymore than she did Stefan's new _friends._ "Look, no offense, Damon, but I really must be going. I have something important to do."

She tried to brush past him, but Damon caught her wrist in a grip too forceful to break," Nonsense, Miss Gilbert. You _must _let me buy you a drink. You look like you could use one."

Elena struggled against his grip," Let go of me."

Damon cocked his head," Hear me out. You need information about my ass of a brother. And I need a drink."

Elena stopped struggling…and as soon as she did, Damon released her. Her wrist tingled, but Elena ignored it. "You can explain why Stefan's been-"

"Yes," Damon cut her off, offering his arm," Would you like me to escort you to the bar, Miss Elena?"

Damon moved effortlessly through the crowd, easily nudging drunkards and flappers alike out of the way. He led Elena to two empty barstools, then plopped down in the one closest to the wall- so he could watch the people around them without appearing suspicious.

To Elena's relief, it wasn't her aunt behind the bar this time. It was her (much more lenient) step-uncle, Alaric Saltzman.

Alaric glanced between Elena and Damon, looking almost pained. He wasn't too keen on Elena "mixing herself up" with vampires, but he had no reason to be rude to a paying customer. _Yet._

Despite his obvious misgivings, he fetched two glasses and set them in front of the pair.

From then on out, Elena's night went from bad to worse. Damon explained the bits of Stefan's past that he had been tight-lipped about, and Elena listened, patiently as Damon went into every gory detail Elena asked about. By the end of the conversation, she had downed three glasses of moonshine.

Stefan's a ripper.

_One gulp. _

Stefan couldn't handle human blood.

_A swallow._

Stefan had either turned off his humanity, or he _would_ turn off his humanity.

_Another drink._ By that point, Elena didn't even feel the burn of the alcohol.

_If Stefan couldn't feel, he couldn't love_.

That was when Damon finally stopped her, looking worried," If you drink any more of that, I'll have to carry you home."

Elena waved him off," I can hold my liquor."

Damon did not look convinced," That might be so, but I'm not in the mood to play knight-in-shining armor to your drunk damsel, _princess_."

Elena glanced at the four empty cups in front of Damon," You've drank more than I have. Don't get all self-righteous, Mr. Salvatore." She smiled. It was an intoxicated, overly-happy smile that she knew must look as ridiculous on her as it did on all of the other half-gone flappers at _The Mystic._

Damon laughed," I couldn't be self-righteous if I wanted to, _Miss Gilbert."_

Elena giggled. She felt like she'd smiled more in the past few hours than she had since her parents had died.

Her smile was infectious. Damon couldn't help but grin back," I like you. You know how to smile."

Elena sighed, her smile fading," It's weird. I really haven't smiled that much since my parents died…." She stops herself before she can say anything else. She shouldn't have drunk so much. Before the end of the night, she'd probably spill all of her secrets to _Damon Salvatore_, of all people.

But Damon doesn't say anything. Instead, he nods toward the dance floor, his features twisted into a look of annoyance. Rebekah and Stefan are on the dance floor, pressed up against each other. From her seat, Elena couldn't tell if they were kissing or dancing.

"No matter how much I beg, Stefan never dances with me."

Damon stared at her, seemingly lost in thought. Then, stood up and offered Elena his hand," Well, I'm not Stefan. And I love to dance."

Elena hesitates," I don't know-"

Damon smirks, something Elena is beginning to recognize as his trademark facial expression," _It'll make him jealous_."

That's all of the motivation Elena needed to place her hand in his.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Ain't Misbehavin'

**The Mystic**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to ZZ Ward...it's like modern Jazz/Rock. ;)

A/N Only two reviews? Come on guys, I need more motivation. On another note, this is actually the last half of chapter one. I was so excited to post the story I couldn't wait...so I cut it off. Please, enjoy. Also, I'd like to add _Kennet_ to the list of ships that will be explored in this fic.

* * *

The Mystic

It didn't take long for Elena to lose herself in the dance. The lights were dimmed and the smoke had blurred everything in the room, except for the blue of Damon's eyes. She tried to keep herself together, but she quickly found that she didn't _want _to. She had spent the past year attempting to "keep herself together"…and it hadn't done her any good. Before her parents' accident, Elena had reveled in life- the parties, the people… the _sensation._

So, she let herself go. For once, she didn't worry about what could go wrong, and it felt _good._ All she cared to feel was the sensation of Damon's hands on her body. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way the beat of the music throbbed through her blood, in perfect time with her heart.

Damon was a good dancer; it was obvious he'd had a lot of practice. He was in complete control of his body…but somehow he still managed to have fun. He possessed the same powerful grace as Stefan, but unlike his younger brother, he wasn't _stiff._ He was free.

Damon trailed his fingers across her skin, the movements of his body syncing perfectly with hers. He made Elena want to be free, too.

The music became frenzied, building to a crescendo sweeping both of them away; Elena's movements became faster, and Damon followed suit, easily matching her pace without so much as breaking a sweat. His eyes locked on hers, and she felt a thrill run through her limbs as she moved closer, unable to stop herself. As if on cue, the crescendo rang out, and Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, bringing her lips dangerously close to his. Almost involuntarily, his arms encircled her waist, slamming her up against his body with enough force to knock the air from her lungs. Elena stared into his face, her eyes drawn, to her embarrassment, directly to his lips.

_Then the song was over._

Reality hit Elena like a wave.

With a certain unwillingness, she disentangled herself from Damon, shaking her head," I shouldn't have done that."

She clutched her pounding head, wishing she was at home, curled up in bed, far, far away from the Salvatores and all of the emotional trauma she was sure they could cause. Elena stalked from the dance floor, intending to make a beeline for the door, but Damon was one step ahead of her.

"Are you alright?"

Elena rolled her eyes at his mock-worry," I'm fine, Damon. I just want to go home."

He smirked," But we were having _such_ a good time."

"This was a mistake. I should never have agreed to do any of this-"Elena sighed," I just-I can't-"

"Can't what? Have fun?" Damon asked, his eyes widening in exasperation," Just because Stefan's forever a brooding teenager, doesn't mean you have to be."

Elena shook her head," You don't understand."

Damon frowned," Oh, I understand. Trust me, I understand _completely_. We have a lot more in common than you care to see, Miss Gilbert."

Elena pushed past him, "Goodbye, Damon."

He started after her," At least let me walk you home. I'd hate for you to get…_rippered_ or something."

Elena didn't even turn around," I'm a big girl, Damon. I can take care of myself."

Damon stood in the door way for a few minutes, torn between following her anyway and having another drink. After checking to see that Stefan and co. were still busy torturing the innocent, he decided on the drink. He was going to need it.

* * *

Klaus had suddenly acquired a new love for jazz. Though, he'd always fancied the genre, something about the talented blonde vampire fronting _The Mystic'_s band, had given him a new…_appreciation_ for the music.

After his sister had led the ripper onto the dance floor, Klaus had casually reclined in a booth, snacking on a witless waitress as he enjoyed the soulful tones of his new favorite song. It was obvious that the singer had a passion for music.

He turned to his waitress, who was staring at Klaus in a lustful daze," Who is that woman?"

The waitress offered him a stupid smile in response,"Who?"

Klaus gritted his teeth," The pretty blonde in the band. What's her name?"

The waitress reluctantly looked up at the band, frowning," That's Caroline Forbes, the sheriff's daughter."

Klaus almost smiled. The sheriff had a vampire for a daughter. How ironic.

He turned to the waitress, catching her eyes easily," You will leave this place immediately. You don't know what happened. You think you were cornered by a rough patron on your way to fetch more drinks."

The girl nodded, her mouth hanging slightly ajar.

As the song lulled to a close, Klaus drifted to the front of the makeshift stage, hoping to catch a better glimpse of the mystifying Caroline Forbes. As he awaited a chance to speak to the young vampire, he caught sight of Rebekah slipping out the door, but he was too busy to be bothered by her silly whims. Stefan would keep her occupied.

Luckily for him, Caroline was going on break, giving him the perfect opportunity to speak to her.

* * *

Caroline sighed," I'm just going to get a drink of water. Keep playing until I get back."

The band took her command without argument, and Caroline allowed herself a small smile as she climbed down from the stage. She was casually checking her make-up when someone bumped into her.

Her powder case tumbled out of her hands, the glass and make-up both splintering when it made contact with the hardwood floor," You should _really_ watch where you're going-"

Caroline's admonishment was cut off by a deep, accented voice from behind her," Sorry, love. I was a bit..._distracted_."

In a flash that a mere human wouldn't have seen, the man had retrieved her powder case," I truly am sorry about your make-up. I'll arrange to have it replaced, Miss..."

Caroline was gaping up at him," You're not human-"

Klaus grinned," Expertly deduced, love. Neither are you."

She studied the man, shamelessly letting her gaze linger on his full lips and lean torso...vampire_ or_ human, he was annoyingly attractive, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

Caroline decided the safest option was to keep her secrets to herself," I've never seen you around here, Mister...?"

He smiled," You may call me Klaus."

"That's an interesting name. German?" Caroline honestly had no idea where the name Klaus originated, but she hoped her guesses would prompt him to respond," You have an...exotic voice, Klaus. Are you from there?"

Klaus cocked his head to the side," I find your curiosity exhilarating, even if it is false."

Caroline blushed," It's not false, I honestly want to know."

Klaus was silent for a moment before saying," Very well. My mother was from a village in Eastern Europe, but I was born...near this very spot, actually."

Caroline frowned," But if you were born here, why-"

"My siblings and I spent many years in London, masquerading as English noblemen," Klaus answered, curtly," We traveled all over the world."

"Oh," Caroline replied, unsure of what else to say, she motioned to the bar," I'm getting a drink. Do you want one?"

"Only if you give me you name, love," Klaus said, his lips splitting into a wolfish smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes sarcastically," _You may call me Caroline_."

Klaus's eyes widened slightly. He looked confused.

Caroline offered him a shot glass," What's wrong?"

"Did you just...make fun of me?"

He sounded so surprised that Caroline laughed, nearly choking on her liquor," Can't you take a joke, Klaus?"

He smiled," I'm just not used to people joking with me. I am kind of..._intimidating_."

Caroline only shook her head," I don't think you're intimidating at all. You're kind of like an exotic, dangerous... puppy."

Klaus was dumbfounded," A _puppy_. I don't believe anyone has ever been stupid enough to compare me to such a-"

"Cute baby animal?" Caroline supplied, before knocking back another shot.

"I cannot decide if you're very_ brave_ or _very stupid_," Klaus replied, finally," I guess there's only one way for me to find out."

Caroline raised an eye-brow," How's that?"

"You'll have to join me for a pre-dawn breakfast. I'll be waiting for you outside."

Before Caroline could either accept or decline his invitation, Klaus was gone.

* * *

Elena pulled her coat tighter around her body, but the night air cut through the thin fabric like a knife. The streets were nearly deserted at this time of night, but she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach...like she was being watched.

She almost regretted turning down Damon's offer to walk her home. An unnaturally thick fog rolled across the ground...and she didn't think her shivering had anything to do with the cold.

There was a soft thud a few feet away from her and Elena strained to hear," Damon? This isn't funny."

She remembered Stefan telling her that Damon liked to use fog to confuse his victims...but he wouldn't come after her...would he?

Elena kicked her heels off and started to run. Something wasn't right.

She raced down main street, her chest heaving, and didn't stop until she was clear of the fog. Maybe Damon was just playing tricks on her.

Elena leaned down to put her heels back on, but suddenly felt a soft breeze hit her face. With a quiet gulp, she looked up at her attacker...and it wasn't Damon.

"_You_."

* * *

**A/N So...speculations? If I get more than two reviews, perhaps I will even update tomorrow, hmm? ;)**


	3. Nobody Knows You When You're Down & Out

**The Mystic**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: I should have been doing school work and college scholarship essays. You're welcome. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to TVD. I am only a hopeless romantic dawdling in the depressing world that is ruled by Julie Plec.

A/N It seems that very few people think they'll enjoy this fic before reading it; however, based on those who have reviewed, the story is better than they had thought it would be...which I'm going to take as a compliment. I hope more and more people will continue to review...mainly because I think that, for the most part, this is a pretty well-written fic. **Review? :D**

* * *

The Mystic

Damon was knocking back his third glass of cheap, _highly unsatisfactory_, bourbon when someone stabbed a knife through his hand. The pain was dulled by the abundance of alcohol flowing through his system, but something about the wooden knife cutting through his flesh, _really_ annoyed him.

"If you lay one cold, dead hand on Elena, I'll make sure the next one pierces your heart."

The man attempting to intimidate him looked slightly older than Damon appeared, but his eyes portrayed a type of paternal overprotectiveness Damon had never had the chance to feel for himself.

Damon offered him a cold smile," You're going to stake me with a butter knife? _Really_? Is that the best you can do? "He yanked the utensil out of his hand, and in a flash, was standing over the man with the tip of the bloody knife scraping his throat," Let's get one thing straight, _Mr. Saltzman_ ," Damon whispered," You might be Elena's guardian, but I'm the _only_ one here who can protect her from my deranged brother. Back _off_, or I'll be forced to shove this knife through _your_ hand, and trust me, you won't heal as well as I did."

Damon released Saltzman roughly, letting the knife clatter to the floor. With his trademark smirk, he returned to his seat to finish his bourbon. He downed the contents of his glass in one greedy gulp, and then casually strolled out the door, whistling the tune of his new favorite song.

The night was turning out to be _just_ as fun as he'd thought it would be.

* * *

_Elena leaned down to put her heels back on, but suddenly felt a soft breeze hit her face. With a quiet gulp, she looked up at her attacker...and it wasn't Damon._

"_You_."

Rebekah smiled," Yes, me." Her teeth elongated...and a mass of red veins pulsed under her eyes. In a flash, she had clamped down on Elena's jugular, with no intention of letting go.

Elena struggled against her assailant, but Rebekah's grip was like iron, and Elena's feeble attempts to escape only seemed to excite the original.

After a few seconds, Elena's muscles started to give out. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her hands, which had been clamped to Rebekah's shoulders, fell limply to her sides.

Just as Rebekah was preparing to drain the last drops of Elena's blood, the sound of hurried footsteps caught her attention. She couldn't be caught killing Klaus's _special_ doppelganger, so with an annoyed huff, she released the girl.

Elena's unconscious body toppled over, sprawling across the sidewalk. Rebekah smiled at her handiwork. If she survived, Elena would_ never_ be able to get the blood stains out of her pretty little white dress.

Rebekah casually wiped the blood from her face. It wouldn't really matter, anyway. One way or another, Elena Gilbert would be dead by the end of the night. With one last cruel smile, Rebekah flashed away.

Her boyfriend would be expecting her.

* * *

The smell of fresh blood was heavy in the air...and Damon Salvatore was certainly no stranger to the smell of death, but this time, the circumstances were different.

It was Elena Gilbert.

As soon as he'd smelled the blood, panic had seized Damon's chest. His heart, which typically only registered a few beats per minute, was racing.

He had vamp-sped through the streets, searching for his brother's _sort-of_ girlfriend, but when he found her, his panicked heart nearly burst from his chest. The sensation was so strange, Damon couldn't identify it.

Elena was lying on the ground, limp and bleeding, but Damon was at her side in minutes.

"Elena?" He whispered, his thumb stroking her still-warm cheek. When she made no answer, Damon dropped his hand to her throat. Her pulse was still thrumming behind her pale skin, but it was faint.

Without a second of hesitation, he bit into his own wrist. He pulled Elena into his arms and pressed his wound to her mouth, gently tipping her head back so he could be sure his blood would heal her quickly.

The wound had healed before she'd taken enough, but as Damon brought his wrist back to his mouth, her eyes fluttered open.

She blinked a few times, looking confused, before her eyes landed on him," Damon?"

"Shhh," He replied, offering her his wrist again.

Elena shook her head," Damon, no..." Her voice was weak, but her body was weaker still. She could hardly lift her arm to push his wrist away.

"If you don't drink, you'll die," Damon replied, struggling to keep his voice steady.

Elena shook her head again, more forcefully," I'm fine."

"Like hell you're fine," Damon snapped," Don't be stupid."

"I'll be stupid if I feel like it," Elena muttered, defiantly. Unfortunately for her, the effect was ruined by her weak, strained voice.

Damon rolled his eyes," Drink willingly or I'll force it down your throat. The choice is yours."

With a breathy sigh, she nodded her consent. Damon silently offered his wrist again, and with a slightly disgusted look, Elena latched onto it, drinking until her own wound had healed.

Still, despite Damon's blood, her attempts to stand failed.

"You lost a lot of blood," Damon said, as he scooped her up in his arms," What happened?"

"I was attacked," Elena answered, cuddling into the warmth of his body despite herself," By one of Stefan's new _friends._"

Damon frowned," Blondie?"

Elena nodded," I...I don't understand, Damon. Why would she attack me? I didn't do anything to her. I left her and Stefan alone-"

Damon shrugged," She was just jealous of your dress. You know how _blondes_ are. They're not the thickest books on the vampire shelf."

"I'm being serious, Damon."

He sighed," I don't know why she would attack you, but I'm going to find out. I promise."

Elena was silent for a moment.

"I guess it wasn't such a good idea for me to walk alone, was it?"

Damon smirked," I'd hate to say 'I told you so,' but_, I told you so."_

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert had always been a little_ too_ curious about the supernatural, but he just couldn't stop himself from seeking out The Mystic's new "fortune teller."

She had swept into town quietly, and according to Caroline, she was running from a group of mobsters from New Orleans, but Jeremy had learned not to trust Caroline's gossip.

His interest had been piqued though, so once he'd ditched Matt at the bar, he found himself creeping down the dark stairs leading to the old cellar. According to everyone he'd spoken to, the fortune teller lived there, reading palms and tarot cards for anyone who happened to stumble upon on her temporary home.

Though the stairs were unlit, the bottom hall was bathed in an eerie red light. It flickered ominously as Jeremy moved toward the door, but the door remained wide open.

He knocked softly on the wall next to the doorway, not wanting to barge in. His aunt would never let him hear the end of it if she thought he was acting "ungentlemanly."

"Jeremy Gilbert."

The voice was soft and feminine, but Jeremy felt a shiver go up his spine.

He slowly entered the room, searching for the fortune teller," Hello? How do you know my name?"

The girl laughed," It's my job to know things."

Jeremy spun around, surprised when he saw a young woman standing in the doorway. How had she snuck up on him?

She smiled, her eyes sparkling like two golden flames in the red light," I'm Bonnie. You've been looking for me?"

Jeremy could only stare at her, open mouthed," But- when they said _fortune teller_, I didn't expect-"

"Someone this young?" Bonnie offered.

Jeremy shook his head, blushing," I wasn't expecting someone so...beautiful."

The fortune teller, Bonnie, looked equally disturbed, amused, and pleased at his words, but all she said was," Did you expect me to be green with a big wart on my nose?"

Jeremy laughed, a bit awkwardly, at his own ignorance," Not really, no..."

Bonnie ignored his awkwardness," Well then. Why don't you take a seat, Mr. Gilbert."

Jeremy did as he was bid, choosing a seat in the middle of the room. Though the chair was only made of old and tarnished wood, the woven blankets and pillows Bonnie had decorated it with gave it an otherworldly flair.

The chair faced a small, circular table, which was decorated similarly. In fact, the more Jeremy looked around, the more foreign the room looked. Charms hung in all of the nooks and crannies, ancient books were stacked against the wall, and the room was filled with dozens of candles, all emitting a soft red glow.

Bonnie took the seat opposite him, so that they were separated by the table. Despite the fact she intimidated him, Jeremy almost wished she'd sat closer, but he was smart enough to know he shouldn't voice his thoughts.

"So..uh...how does this whole thing work?" He asked, anxiously loosening the tie around his throat. It suddenly felt tight.

Bonnie smiled," You'll give me your hand, and I'll focus on you. In most cases, I receive a vision..._or_ a feeling, but I can't exactly control what I see."

"So, no creepy cards? Or crystals balls? What kind of fortune teller are you?" Jeremy quipped, his lips stretching into a small smile.

Bonnie frowned," I'm not a fortune teller. I'm a witch. If you want crystal balls and fake card readings, I suggest you look elsewhere-"

_"No!_" Jeremy shouted.

Bonnie raised a suspicious brow, " Why are you here, Mr. Gilbert?"

"I-" Jeremy blushed, stumbling over his words," I guess I want you to hold my hand."

Bonnie laughed, and to Jeremy's relief, relaxed back into her chair," Alright then, hand it over."

The moment Bonnie touched his hand, all of the candle flames leapt, and their unnatural red glow intensified. To Jeremy, the room appeared to be bathed in blood.

She jerked away from his touch, eyes wild and terrified," You need to leave."

Jeremy shot up from his seat, nearly upturning a candle in the process," Why? _What did you see?"_

Bonnie remained silent, staring at him with wide, accusing eyes.

"_Bonnie. Tell me what you saw._"

"_Death._ I saw death, Jeremy."

* * *

Damon had gotten Elena home safely, but no matter how many he times he tried to convince himself to leave, he couldn't.

His mind kept flitting back to that horrible moment when he'd seen her pale and bloodless, _dying_ on the sidewalk. If he wouldn't have shown up, Elena would be cold and rotting, and for some reason, that thought petrified him.

So, he sat in her window seat, watching her snuggle into her bed, with her sheets tucked up to her chin, and her teddy bear curled up under her arm.

She tossed and turned, but Damon knew she wasn't really asleep.

Finally, perhaps an hour later, Elena flipped onto her side, propping her head up on her pillows, so that she could face him," I want to thank you, Damon. If it wasn't for you-"

"No thanks necessary," He replied, intentionally cutting her off. Neither of them needed to be reminded of what had almost happened," I was just doing my civic duty and all that. Rescuing a damsel-in-distress."

He winked at her, but Elena only rolled her eyes," You are definitely not the shining knight I expected to come to my rescue...but you saved my life. Thank you."

Damon considered a few snarky remarks, but in the end, he held his tongue.

"You're welcome, Elena."

She was silent for a moment, contemplative, but whatever she wanted to ask him seemed to weigh on her until she finally cleared her throat and said," I know you want to stay here all night...to make sure I'm safe, but Rebekah and Klaus haven't been invited inside, I'll be fine."

Damon sighed," I can't just leave you here-"

"Damon _please_," Her voice cracked, and to Damon's surprise, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears," Talk to him. He won't listen to me, but _maybe_..."

Damon was by her side in a moment, catching her tears on his fingertips before they could slide down her cheeks," Hey, _no_ tears, okay? I'll talk to him, but do _not_ go to the door _under any circumstances_. I don't care if it's Santa Claus with a sack full of cute, stuffed bears. _Do not let anyone inside the house._"

She nodded," I won't."

"Good," He stood up," I'll be back soon."

He was just about to exit via the window, when Elena said," You know, you're not nearly as bad as you make yourself out to be."

He smirked," Don't let the word get out. I can't have you ruining my reputation."

She gave him a reproachful look," _Damon_-"

"Go to sleep, Elena."

* * *

Despite Damon's insistence that Elena go to sleep, she found herself staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

_Damon Salvatore_ had saved her life. _Damon Salvatore_, as in the brother Stefan called an inhuman monster...a killer...

Even Damon seemed to think he was something evil, but Elena could see past that. Evil people don't catch a silly girl's tears when they're crying...or rescue them from bitchy vampzillas.

Damon was a better person than he pretended to be. She just had to _show_ him.

Elena was pondering just _how_ to do that, when the window flew open.

She sat up, startled," Damon?"

"No."

The voice was cold and calculated, devoid of all love, but Elena could still recognize it.

"_Stefan_? What are you doing here?" She climbed out of bed, straining to see in the dark room," Did Damon find you?"

Stefan shook his head," No, I need to help you."

"Help me-what are you talking about?"

Stefan reached out an arm and grabbed her, harder than necessary but not hard enough to leave a bruise," You smell like_ him_. Damon fed you his blood." He didn't sound jealous. He sounded almost...relieved, but the veins under his eyes leapt to life anyway, flickering in the semi-darkness of her room.

Elena stared up at Stefan, horrified," Yes, because your girlfriend almost killed me, Stefan."

Her voice sounded a lot stronger than she felt, and for that, she was grateful.

"I know," Stefan said, casually," but it's better that way. Death is the only way to save you, Elena."

She tried to wrench free, but Stefan only pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, Elena."

She thought he was going to bite her, but instead he wrapped his hands around her throat...gently caressing her skin.

And, with one deft movement, snapped her neck.

* * *

A/N So, some of the character motivations might seem odd, but that's only because a lot of the backstory leading up to their choices haven't been explored yet...but it will definitely come into play soon. Also, keep in mind that these characters, although they are the same as their actual TVD counterparts, haven't been through the same circumstances. They react differently.

Just a few notes...all of the chapter titles are named after famous songs of the time period, so if you're curious, just hop over to YouTube and look them up. :)

(And, I'd like to apologize to all of the _Klaroline_ fans. I had to cut the klaroline scene out of this chapter, but you'll be seeing more of that relationship in the next installment. Promise.)


End file.
